


Kuvira Reborn

by CorvusDwarf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusDwarf/pseuds/CorvusDwarf
Summary: As Kuvira lay dying in the remains of the spirit beam, a momentous decision is made by Avatar Korra, one that will change the pair forever.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Kuvira Reborn

Lying within the rubble of spirit beam, Kuvira laid, devoid of life. She, along with any hope for her vision, had been defeated by the Avatar. 

She could feel her injuries beginning to take their toll, her armour felt heavy beyond any toleration, pressed against her ribs with the weight of an entire colossus. She looked at the remains of her war machine, now torn apart and in pieces. She had set out to secure peace for this world, yet now she would be remembered as a crazed megalomaniac, another villain the Avatar had defeated.

Oh yes, the Avatar, the one who had foiled all her plans. She could now see the young woman as she strode toward Kuvira’s fading body. Kuvira managed a weak sigh as she pondered how things might have turned differently if only they had been able to become allies. There might have even been a chance for them to be friends even, the Avatar was indeed a beauty. Even in her oath to not dwell in such distractions, Kuvira could not deny things of such obvious nature.

The Avatar’s eyes stared firm and stark at her enemy: Kuvira. She readied herself as she prepared for her enemy to deliver the final strike: the killing blow. She wondered how she’d go — crushed under a slew of boulders? Burnt to a crisp with the flames of Agni? Perhaps drowned in a sphere of water? Or maybe if the Avatar was feeling it, suffocated the air in her lungs, leaving her to die a painful death. Not that Kuvira would blame her, this was the reality of her world: end your enemies before they get the chance to end you.

As the Avatar approached, looming over Kuvira, she closed her eyes, now ready to feel the sweet release of death — something far better than suffering the fate of a prisoner, the humiliation she would have to endure — she would much prefer something quicker in execution. 

She waited and waited, yet no blow came. No boulders, no sphere of water nor air, and no roaring flames.

“What are you waiting for?” Kuvira asked “DO IT!” She cried, only to be met with a look of sympathy.

“I’m not here to kill you.” The young Avatar declared, getting on one knee as she snaked her hands under Kuvira’s metal armour, cradling her broken body within her warm embrace.  
“What a fool I am for thinking that she would actually grant me such a mercy” Kuvira thought. Humiliation it was.

“You’re dying…you’re going to bleed out” she said, shocking Kuvira with how her eyes were filled of concern.

“Good, at least I won’t need to suffer the prideful looks you and your friends carry as you parade my defeat around Republic city” Kuvira spat, voice full of venom.

“How can you say that!” The Avatar shunned. 

Kuvira scoffed. “Like you would care…” she muttered under her breath.

“If Tenzin were here, he would’ve said that any life is-” she began “Don’t preach to me!” Kuvira cut off, she was in no mood for any monk platitudes.

“If you are as caring as you say you are, you’d at least grant me the mercy of a warrior’s death! — a death on the battlefield. Instead you choose to let me rot in a cell, and you want to preach about life?!” Kuvira cried.

They stayed in that position in silence. Kuvira studied the young woman as she entered some meditative state, perhaps to seek some council of sorts. As she left the entranced state, the Avatar stared blankly into the distance before diverting her gaze to Kuvira.

Her eyes were so cryptic, as if she were pondering a momentous decision. She saw it within traitors, early signs of their future betrayal.

Suddenly, the Avatar’s face leaned down, as her lips connected with Kuvira’s. A flush of warmth flooded Kuvira’s cheeks as her heart tensed at the situation she was in.

Initially wanting to resist, to beat the Avatar senseless for disrespecting her like that, Kuvira eventually gave in, realizing that she was nothing but a prisoner of war. This was what happened when one is captured: you’re no longer your own person, you’re just an object to be used for the pleasures of your captors.

Only when it finally ended, Kuvira could looked away from the woman beside her, drowned in her own shame.  
“Are you okay?” The Avatar asked, seemingly oblivious of Kuvira’s state of mind. 

“Just let me die.” Kuvira barely managed without letting a whimper loose.

“You’re not going to die, you’re going to live — I just healed you”

“Wha-” but before she could ask, she was cut off.

“Come on, let’ s go!” The Avatar urged as she pulled Kuvira up and to her surprise, all the pain she expected to come soaring from her back was gone, she felt… reborn.

“Let’s go.” The Avatar repeated, extending her hand to Kuvira. “I healed the worst of your injuries, but your leg is still broken, we’re gonna have to get the healers to look at it later. I’ll ask Tenzin if we can borrow Oogy, we’ll find Katara — she’ll—“

“Wait,” Kuvira cut off, “you’re not taking me to jail?” She asked, bewildered.

After long thought, the Avatar finally answered “We’ll cross that bridge later.”

Kuvira nodded. She supposed that was more than reasonable.


End file.
